1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dye which contains a poly-element mineral to increase the effectiveness and colorfastness of hair dyes applied on hair.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Conventional uiaioxidating hair dyes contain oxidative dyes such as para-phenylene amine or para-amino phenol and acidic dyes that further include contact dyes such as tar-based colorants, as described for example in Japanese application publication no. JP-2000-128750-A. Many other compositions of hair dyes are known. However, there is a need for improvements to hair dyes that can increase the colorfastness of the dye, prevent fading after multiple washes, and improve the feel of the hair after the dye is applied.